


Healing in the Darkness

by PunkArsenic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkArsenic/pseuds/PunkArsenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Tonks' arrival in the afterlife. 3rd person from Remus' pov. really short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> technically this is a sequel/epilogue to my fic 'things are different now' and references my fic 'you cant waltz to the warblers' so it makes most sense if you read those too

The afterlife is very dark. They don't tell you that. He blinked, surprised to find his eyes were in fact open, surprised to find he had eyes. And a body with legs and an arm outstretched. Oh.

    It had been over in a flash of green, absolutely painless, they got her first. She had screamed. He had screamed too, he remembered, but it was cut short in his throat. He coughed, and found that his voice still worked.  
  
    "Tonks?" he said, and the word seemed to summon a rosy pink light to flood the area.  
  
    There she stood, across from him, arm outstretched. A grin slowly spread over her face as her damp eyes lit up, and she let out something between a sob and a laugh, "Alright, Remdog?"  
  
   They fell into eachother, and held so tight and swore to never let go again. Their small world lit up a warm ochre hue, bright enough to see their surrounds. It was a clearing in a wood, full of tall wide trees that grew up and up into the furthest reaches of their sight.  
  
    "Oh, look at you," Tonks muttered into his shoulder, "All... young and that."  
  
     "And look at you! All... actually, you haven't changed a jot." He smiled.   
  
She sighed. "We're dead, right?"  
   
   A noise found them there in the clearing, and they froze. The light around them dimmed. The couple looked around themselves, hands held tight. Somebody, somewhere, was whistling.  
  
   "Hang on- That's the Warblers!" he said.  
  
  "The who?" Tonks frowned,  
  
   "No, no, the Warblers! They were the Weird Sisters while the Weird Sisters were in nappies. That's- that song's called-"   
  
A lantern light of red emerged from the darkness of the forest, illuminating its bearer, "'Full Moon Anarchy' Aw, you remembered." Sirius smiled into the clearing, "Alright Moony?"  
  
    Had there been a sky, he would have sworn it had fallen. He fell forward, Tonks in tow, into their open arms. He didn't let go of Tonks' hand as the three of them stood there in an embrace, just as he had sworn. When he finally pulled away, he didn't let go of Sirius' hand either. The three of them stood together, and all was well.   
  
     "C'mon, I've got to bring you two home. There's people who've been simply dying to see you," Sirius laughed at their own joke, "Follow me," they lifted their lantern, and led them away into the dark of the forest.  
  
       Perhaps, thought Remus Lupin, they had made a mistake in calling the dark arts dark, for what he felt now, in the shadows of death, was nothing short of healing.

 


End file.
